


Treats!

by BabyMilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom!Kenma, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Halloween fic!, Kenma dresses like a maid~, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Top!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo spends Halloween with Kenma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kuroo and Kenma  
> enjoy!

Kenma was nervous, incredibly nervous. He wished he could just put back on his oversized fleece and return to the silent world of video games.   
Here he stood, wearing a maids uniform. it was cheap, no doubt, and was a little baggy on his thin body, black tights fitting snugly around his slim thighs. His reflection made him blush, the skirt was to his knees but Kenma felt incredibly exposed.  
He took a breath, it was now or never.   
Exiting the bathroom Kenma checked for Kuroo. He mist not be home from work yet. Kenma tip toed the best he could in his low heels to the bed. Maybe he should pose himself for Kuroo.... Like some sort of girl from those straight porn mags.   
He discarded the shoes, neatly placing the black pair together by the night stand before climbing onto their bed.  
He waited.  
An hour passed, despite himself Kenma fell asleep.   
He didn't hear the front door unlock or open, didn't hear Kuroos call for him either.   
The taller man entered the bedroom, almost not recognizing the blonde lump on the bed.   
Kuroo laughed quietly, his little lover was curled around a pillow, legs and all, drilled black skirt brought dangerously high on his hips.   
"what a cutie.' he said, approaching the boy. Kuroo carefully ran his fingertips along the nylon covered legs before him, sliding the tips to the underside right under Kenmas bum.  
He flinched, pushing his nose into the pillow and moving his leg away from the ticklish touch. Kuroo smirked, placing one knee on the mattress, hands supporting his body on either side of Kenmas sleeping form.  
He kissed the boys throat, brushing away his long hair to get better access to Kenmas round jaw. Kuroo sighed against his lovers skin, sensually reaching to Kenmas front to sneak under his skirt.   
"oh..." Kenma awoke, feeling a stirring in his loins and what under his ear. "morning, lazy bones." Kuroo whispered, rolling the smaller boy onto his back.  
Kenma easily spread his legs, skirt hiding his crotch, knees bent and feet planted flat on the sheets. "were you waiting for me?" Kuroo touched Kenmas knee, rubbing the inside with his thumb.   
"Maybe." Kenma rolled himself onto his belly, cheeks flushing when he could feel the skirts fabric uncover his full behind.  
Kenma always had a bit of a soft bottom, his cheeks were round and fat despite his activity level. He didn't mind, though, because Kuroo loved his ass with a fiery passion.   
Kenma pulled down the back of his tights. careful to leave on his undies.   
He'd stuffed himself into a pair of girls panties, they were white with little strawberries printed in a criss cross pattern. Innocent and out of place. Kuroo palmed his own crotch, taking full view of how tightly the panties hugged Kenmas supple ass.   
Kenma raised himself to his knees, wiggling his behind a bit "punish me, sir, I've been a bad boy." he flushed and hid his face in the blankets.   
Kuroo pulled on the underwear elastic before allowing it to snap back in place with a loud whack. Kenma gasped, ass bouncing a little with the sudden impact. "I'll wreck your fat ass." Kuroo growled, undoing his belt with one well practiced hand.  
Kenma whined, slim fingers gripping his skirt desperately. Kuroos jeans hit the floor, the mattress dipped and Kenma was swept into Kuroos string arms.  
The taller boy had twice the muscle mass of little Kenma, the poor boy was skin and bones compared to Kuroo and the thought made him horny every time.  
They kissed, deep and loud, Kuroo easily establishing dominance over Kenma, covering the boy with his large body.   
Kenma slid his leg against Kuroos ribs, delighted when his skirt was hiked up his hips to expose his entire lower body.   
Kenmas cheeks flushed, his penis straining against the confines of his panties and tights.   
"you can rip them...." he said to Kuroo. "my tights. you can Rip them"   
Kuroo did just that. with strong hands he tore a large hole right in the crotch of Kenmas cheap nylons. The tear extended to Kenmas rear.

it wasn't long before Kenma was again positioned on his belly, undies pulled down to expose his fleshy butt. Kuroo had removed them with relish, teasing poor Kenma in the process. The boys nipples ached, having been stimulated against the rough fabric of his dress. He could hear Kuroo lubing his cock, the slick sound making Kenma hot under the collar.   
"you ready?" Kuroo asked, taking hold of Kenmas hips with loving hands. Kenma nodded "yes, sir, please fuck me." his voice trembled with nervousness and excitement.   
Kuroo did as asked, pushing his large cock into Kenmas stretched hole, He felt each vein and inch of skin as it breached his hole.  
Kenma keened, thighs cramping.   
Kuroo fucked him, firm stomach muscles straining as he rocked his hips back and forth against Kenmas backside, slowly picking up speed as the boys whimpers became moans.   
"ah! ah! please!" Kenma rocked back against Kuroo, flushed hot and feeling needy for attention. "fuuuck." Kuroo breathed heavily, moving so his strong chest aligned with Kenmas sloped back.   
He used the power of his muscular thighs and sturdy hips to aggressively push in and out or his small lover, the boy moaning louder and louder.   
Kenma could feel sweat form under his stuffy dress, knees sliding against the sheets as his muscles became like hello. "mmm, sir, harder please!"  
Kuroo slid his hot hands up Kenmas sides, holding his ribs, feeling the jut of his bones. He thrusted like an animal, grunting with the force of his own fucking. Kenma cried for more, panting,elbows buckling. "oooh sir let me cum! oh!"   
"yeah, go ahead and cum." Kuroo could feel his own balls tightening, Kenmas tightness caressing his hard dick. Kenma nearly choked when he came, wetting his bunched skirt in the process.   
Kuroo followed suit, filling Kenma with hit seed, the goo dripping from Kenmas gaping, quivering hole.  
Kenma pushed himself into Kuroos arms, cuddling against his muscled chest.   
"maybe next year I'll be a nurse."


End file.
